Even DEVILS deserve an ANGEL,
by K-BoT
Summary: Every rose has its thorns. Well, they are the most lethal roses in the garden. Entwining each others stems together and just hoping they don't bleed out in the process. LilahxLindsey
1. Intro, Info

**POV Explanation:** The story is broken into two different Point of Views (POVs). There is Lilah's and Lindsey's. Right before it is going to change to their POV there will be a sign like this…

*** * * Lindsey * * *** - or - *** * * Lilah * * ***

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If your mind can not wrap around the concept that I am not the owner of these characters then you are obviously the dullest tool in the shed. Joss Whedon and all his greatness-ess-itude owns. Even though I don't always agree with his choices (Cordelia killing Lilah WTF?) he is still a genius and a fantasmic director and writer. Bow down.

* * *

**Special Credit:** the Texan Boy Wonder **(**P.S Lindsey, you're golden**)**

**If you:** have any questions to ask, comments to make, suggestions, or just want to say anything at all then 'Review'. I will reply.

**To Na-Sayers:** I enjoy drama, _deal with it._ It is a Lilah**x**Lindsey pairing, _deal with it._ It is my story, so, _deal with it._

* * *

**Chapter Title Explanation: **

Okay, so 'Texan Boy Wonder' (who, if you were wondering, is wicked awesome) picked the song 'Lullaby' by Spill Canvas. The chapter titles are the lyrics.

_"It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything, just the say the word  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything, just the say the word  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame._

_If you need anything, just the say the word  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

_If you need anything, just the say the word  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close."_

_

* * *

_

**+ - - Read & Reveiw & What-not - - +**

* * *


	2. It's the way you blush when your nervous

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey had his chair turned around to face his window. Watching as the cars drove past, the airplanes flew by, and the people were running around like tiny insignificant ants, but fate had bigger plans for Lindsey. He was a junior partner now, most would have been shot already but Holland insisted that he was made to work here at Wolfram & Hart. Easily swayed and convinced Lindsey's sense of right and wrong had once again been wavered by the want for more power.

Hauled back into reality from his quiet daze, he heard his phone ringing. Sighing Lindsey hit the speaker button and answered with an annoyed, "What are you bothering me for now?" The voice was that of Holland and he apologized with his usual all too nice tone. "Oh, I'm sorry Lindsey; I didn't know you were busy. We were just having a conference and we wanted you to join us. If you're too busy--", he was cut off by the stern answer, "I'll be right there." Lindsey rubbed his hand over his face and looked at his watch, a quarter after eight, the day had just given way to the night and the sun was gone from view, but still the city burned radiantly.

Lindsey stood up and made his way to the conference room in which the giant table in the middle of the room was occupied. Everyone was here, he figured it was just some little meeting about some small time thing, but as he walked in all eyes were on him. He even saw Lilah, who seemed to be sitting next to the only vacant seat. Lindsey sighed, he had no other option but to sit next to her, all other seats were unavailable. He didn't need her bullshit right now. No, right now he was stressed enough by the mysterious importance of this meeting.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Lilah smoothed the front of her maroon blouse as she waited.

In meetings at Wolfram & Hart waiting was the worst part, the not knowing if this was a regular day-to-day affair that could be settled with relative ease or if it was about how you filed a case report out of order and are now being hung by the neck. A slight exaggeration, but true nonetheless.

The size of her company was also a red flag; they wouldn't bother with bringing all of these people out of their work days to have a friendly chat. Lilah really didn't want this to be another evaluation of Lindsey and hers work together. It seems that every chance they got the bosses were looking for just one little reason to kill off one of them, or perhaps it was merely to keep them alert, if so, it was working. She could not recall a mistake that was made on her part for a while now. Tarnishing her image here was something Lilah worked extremely hard to keep from happening. Couldn't afford a single slip, simply a smile could cost you so much, being careful of exactly who you put even a sliver of trust in was of high importance. Some called it 'cold' perhaps 'unfeeling'; she called it 'survival'.

Looking up she saw Lindsey walk in and with her heel kicked the chair next to her out slightly for him to sit. With everyone there, Lilah looked out at the people surrounding her, each with a façade of professionalism that only masked the evil within. She smiled equally as fake, sitting up straighter; waiting for this to be over. There was a bottle of pills that cured anything and a hand gun in her purse out in front of her on the table.

If not able to get out, she would go out with dignity


	3. It's your ability to make me earn this

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey let out a soft groan, he didn't want to be here, as if he wasn't stressed enough already.

Darla had shown up a couple days ago and she was staying at his apartment. God damn bed stealing vampire, she'd made him give up his bed, nothing much he could do about it. She knew as much as he did that he wouldn't revoke her welcome.

He looked over at Holland, with that all too happy smile on his face. "Lindsey, you don't look too well. Have you been sleeping well?" Lindsey perked his brow at him and hesitated. "Uh, yeah. Eight hours a night." More like two. Darla liked to constantly talk about her and Angel back when they still had the blood sucking Brady bunch together.

Holland passed a file around the table, he'd made copies for everyone and then he sat back down. Not bothering to look at it; he wasn't in the mood for another case. "She's back in the city and we want her on our side, so make sure she knows we mean her no harm." Holland said, speaking softly. Lindsey finally glanced down only to do a double take and saw the picture of Darla. His eyes widened and he slapped a hand against his forehead, great.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Lilah sighed and visibly relaxed for a moment after he made it clear what they were all there for.

Setting her composure again, Lilah grabbed the file and flipped it open swiftly. A picture of Darla was paper clipped neatly to the front along with a good 20 pages of information, there was no doubt thousands more that could have been placed in here on her past but this was essentially the summary.

Upon seeing the blonde vampire's face Lilah snarled inside, not changing her facial expression physically. Darla had always fascinated Lilah but more then that she aggravated her, angered her, for more reasons then she should.

Her left arm tensed out of reflex as she remembered Darla and Drusilla breaking it, creating a brutal massacre out of Wolfram & Harts Special Projects division's employees.

Yet it wasn't only that that seemed to get to Lilah, it was the way Darla was around Lindsey that forced her finger nails to dig into her arm so she wouldn't speak out. He always went back to her no matter the fact she had almost made him the entrée of her stay here the last time she had been in Los Angeles. She had never said anything, because doing so would reveal more then Lilah wanted to be known. What did she do? What was it that made him trust a soulless vampire?

Lilah waited while the bosses spoke around her, she wasn't quite listening. This was the same thing they said every time the subject of Angel, Drusilla, and Darla came up.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey contemplated on whether or not he should tell Holland about his little _problem_. It wasn't really 'little' though, it was a full grown woman vampire inhabiting his home, and she was pissing him off continuously. Lindsey knew better than to fall for her sex games, he'd be chained to a ceiling being bitten day and night if he did. As if he didn't get enough lack of sleep from the haunting nightmares, he also had a vampire sleeping in his bed.

"Holland? What are we to do if we come in contact with the target?" Lindsey inquired, sounding completely professional. "You are to notify us at once and we will have her brought here. She will not leave the building this time Lindsey."

He tapped his fingers on the table slowly as he waited for the gazes of the other employees to shift off him. "Well...could you get some guys over to my apartment? I'd like her out of my bed; she arrived a couple days ago."


	4. I know that you're tired

*** * * Lilah * * * **

Lilah pulled herself out her thoughts when Lindsey started to speak.

She knew, before anyone else in the room did, by the tone of his voice and the way he hesitated while asking Holland about what to do if contact was made. Darla had been staying at Lindsey's, she had suspected something was different by the way he looked in the morning like not much sleep had been gained that night or how he seemed annoyed even when the day had just began.

Why is it she paid attention so intently? The words 'keep your enemies closer' came to her mind but that wasn't it and she could lie to every one else but not to her own mind.

Not asking why had been a smart decision she decided. The leverage on him would have been deathly. It was something she couldn't have too much of, because if backed into a corner she might use it. Utilizing information like that against him was not something she wanted to do but Lilah was prone to blackmail when panicked, an odd concept but she wasn't all that normal to being with.

The words coming from his mouth did not surprise her, Darla was 'that' kind of woman, but the fact Lindsey had allowed a vampire to sleep in his bed still confused her. Yet, what made the side of her lips curl into a slight smirk was his use of the word 'target'.

Looking over at him she wasn't sure if opening her mouth was the wisest choice. Not wanting to let words slip out that their bosses shouldn't hear. Settling on "And you waited this long to say anything?" that was the easiest and most obvious question.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey rolled his eyes at Lilah's question. He could tell she was just trying to get on his nerves, or…something else.

One thing he'd learned from being around Darla was how to tell when a human like himself was hiding something, like when Lindsey would try and tell Darla he didn't have any feelings for her, all lies. He hadn't/didn't want it to be true, but she'd messed with his emotions too much. Made him think that they had an understanding and that she could feel safe with him, she was only human then.

"I'm sorry Lilah, what would you do, huh? Piss off a homicidal vampire just so she can kill you? I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of the whole neck biting thing." Holland agreed to Lindsey's request with a nod. "Thank you Sir."

Holland gave a motion with his hand that signaled the meeting was over.

Lindsey jumped up from his chair and headed for the door, walking back to his office, he was sure Lilah would follow, and a part of him hoped she would. Fuck, how messed up was he? Trying to mix work and business with pleasure, especially with someone who seemed to be out to get him, good thinking Lindsey. He figured it was all the stress he was getting that was affecting him; at least he tried to tell himself that.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Lilah got up from her chair a moment after Lindsey left the room, not wanting to cause any suspicion in the people around her. Nodding at them as a goodbye, she left the room and saw Lindsey's back just as he disappeared into the office.

Coming up to the door Lilah contemplated opening it. Why did she want to know? It wasn't like she wanted explicit details about Darla and Lindsey. But the facts would be nice. Just to ask and then see if he reacted with any sort of emotion pertaining Darla, that's what she had set out to accomplish.

Then again, what he did was his own business. She still wanted to know, and come to think about it, when was the last time she cared about getting into someone else's business?

Slapping herself mentally she opened the door.

It was pathetic really; she was acting like some vengeful girlfriend. In Lilah's eyes this was a very weak point of hers.

She should turn on her heels and walk right out of the room again but instead she took a step forward, damn body didn't listen to her brain.

Standing for a moment she displaced her weight to one side with a manicured hand on hip, head cocked equally to the side, just staring at him until she decided to speak "So, you and Darla? Wouldn't have expected you to put up your bed for someone who _literally_ bites"

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey chuckled aloud. They weren't around their bosses so they could act as they wanted now.

"Me and a vampire, you're kidding right? As far as vampires go, Darla is attractive, but I prefer someone to share body heat with, not providing my services as a personal vampire space heater."

He sat in his chair, his eyes drinking in her figure; he'd never really noticed how attractive she was. Lindsey had always spent his time arguing with her and ignoring her, what a waste of time in which so many things were left unsaid.

"You know...I'm just curious, why do you care anyway? Don't bullshit me; I'll know if you're lying."


	5. Just let me sing you to sleep

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Lilah smirked at his comment on Darla, finding sarcasm to be her favorite form of humor.

When Lindsey sat down he had looked away for a moment, those were the only split seconds that she had to truly see him. Not glare like they usually did, but to just mentally snap shot a picture for her self so she wouldn't be called out on staring.

On a few occasions she had actually considered asking to be moved to a different division, seeing him everyday only distracted her, and you couldn't afford to be sidetracked in this job, not for a second. Everyone in the building was holding a knife, just waiting for you to turn your back to them. If one day she actually let even a little bit of her self slip and showed something real –actual emotion- then it might get them both killed. But getting transferred would only cause suspicion.

Lilah looked at Lindsey for a moment, her mouth opened and closed awkwardly, taken aback by his question. The answer was too complicated for even her to understand, in actuality it could be quite simple but being in a place where sentiment was shunned and destroyed if found then that made it complicated.

For some reason she felt watched, like eyes were on her other then his.

Words caught in her throat, he probably would know if she was lying, after all no one knew her better.

"Who said I did?" Lilah answered finally, it wasn't the truth but then again it wasn't quite a lie either. She merely avoided the answer with another question. This was not the place to talk about it anyways, never knew when they were bugging the offices.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey sighed and stood up, getting too close for her comfort, looking deeply into her eyes. "Why, you ask? For one, you're hesitating. Secondly, I haven't exactly known you to often answer me with a question which means you're avoiding something. Last, I know how you feel about me. Honestly Lilah, do you have any idea how bad you are at hiding your feelings from a guy who's seen it all?" He grinned, she was tense.

She worried too much, as always. Who would want to listen to them? "Even Holland knows, he keeps thinking that we're already dating by the way we bicker like a married couple. Besides, I've got a little device from a friend; they can't see us or hear a word we're saying.  
"

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Not stepping back as he got closer to her, instead keeping eye contact even though she wanted to look away.

She could keep the deepest secrets and feelings from anyone and everyone, getting very good at it from such long practice, but he was different. They were essentially the same person 'her shorter half' she called him despite the fact that if Lilah took off her heels then Lindsey was actually slightly taller then her.

His words surprised her, she could lie and leave, simple as that. But her feet weren't moving and no words of denial graced her lips.

Telling someone else how she felt was something Lilah had kept from doing for a very-very long time, feelings were not her forte and tried to keep a distance from them at all costs. So this was quite difficult, especially since she didn't know what he would say back to her. Lilah's mind was too crammed with her own thoughts to be able to predict his reaction.

Finally she let out a breath and shrugged slowly "What do you want me to say Lindsey?" she wasn't sure what his intentions were. Did he just want to get her to admit something so he could…what? Threaten her? Use it against her? Take it to heart? Walk away dismissively? She could usually read him like an open book but right now she was trying too hard to keep her face neutral that she couldn't think about much anything else at the same time.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey studied her; the way she continued to act told him everything.

He understood that she was uncomfortable expressing her feelings to someone who could do real damage to her if she did tell him.

Was this really how it had to be? Just because they worked together and sometimes argued didn't mean that it couldn't change. Lindsey's intentions were never to do her any damage by ruining her. He only wanted to know how much she cared about him. This was something they shouldn't be ashamed of, he wasn't.

"I just want you to tell me the truth. What you really feel for me. You don't have to be afraid of me; I'm not going to tell anyone Lilah. Personally I think that if you have feelings for someone that you should trust them enough to tell them."


	6. It's about how you laugh out of pity

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Lilah searched his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

Then why won't the words come out? She wondered; feelings forced the words to jumble in her mouth. It wasn't something she did everyday and doing so now was proving to be most difficult. As her chest clenched she could feel the horrible excuse for a heart beating in her throat.

"I" she started, but paused.

Moving her jaw to speak but couldn't tell him.

Not right now, in the future, just not now.

Lilah needed time to figure it out herself, but knew she had to show him some how that he meant something to her. If not able to say exactly what she meant, she had to do something.

"I…uh" fumbling with the adjectives and then sighed in exasperation "fuck it" she said finally and took the little space they had in between them, in a mere second there was no space to put among the two. Pulling him closer with her hand on the back of his neck she kissed him, finding this the easiest way to get her point across.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey grinned against her lips, and let his arms slip around her waist.

He figured she wouldn't tell him, but who needed words when you had much better ways of expressing yourself?

Lindsey found himself forcing her to take steps back until he had her pinned against the wall quite roughly. If he knew anything about Lilah, it was that she wasn't a gentle person. Lindsey had always wanted her, every time she pissed him off or went behind his back or something, it reminded him of angry sex, maybe they were just made that way.

When he pulled away for an instant he spoke in a breathless whisper, a smirk on his face. "Well shit...I wasn't expecting that, but I'm not complaining.  
"

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Feeling her back hit the wall, she deepened the kiss. One hand was on the back of his neck the other on his chest, his silky shirt entwined in her fingers.

He backed away for a moment. _"Well shit...I wasn't expecting that, but I'm not complaining.__  
__"_ he said and she smirked "Good, because if you were then that would make this very awkward" Lilah pushed him forward with her hands, onto his desk. Leaning over she kissed him again, hands on the table.

She spoke between kissing him, breaking away every few seconds "_This_-is-how-I-feel" and she couldn't stop her lips from curling into a smile.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

He snickered softly at the shove she had given him. Lindsey leaned up on his elbows and pressed their lips more firmly together, it was definitely better than he'd ever imagined it would be. He took her lower lip between his teeth and nipped at it before tilting his head to the side and capturing her lips in a fiery passion once more.

"Then I'm glad you feel so strongly for me, cause I don't think I could have waited any longer." Lindsey mumbled against Lilah's lips the obvious tone in his voice unmistakable, love. He already felt obligated to give her everything she'd ever wanted, it's what love did to people, it made them do crazy things.

Lindsey was sure it sounded ridiculous, and for once he didn't care.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Lilah heard his words and the breath caught in her throat, it wasn't the sentence it was the way he said it.

She leaned forward and was suddenly on top of him, her fingers in his hair. "Yeah-I-know what you mean" she mumbled through locked lips.

This had taken too long; she almost had to excuse her self from the last meeting because when she looked down she had written his name on her note pad instead of anything about the case. It was pathetic how she was an ice cold bitch around everyone but when he stepped close to her she melted into a human being. Not just a human but a school girl with a crush, it disgusted her when she looked at herself fall to pieces when she went home to no one there, watched him leave the office without her.

There was a word that kept running through her mind but she didn't dare speak it; four letters that made her vulnerable to attack. The word forced her to give herself over to someone and just hope they wouldn't take advantage of it and crush her, because she didn't want any-one to have that kind of power on her.

But the word just kept running through her mind.


	7. Cause let's be honest

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

He couldn't make this easier for her to come to terms with, unfortunately. All he could do was care and admit it to her, Lindsey wouldn't hide from her. He didn't have a reason to.

Of course he cared about his job, but wasn't there a specific reason? He saw _her_ everyday, he worked with _her_. She seemed to be the answers to his problems.

Lindsey didn't want to hurt her, all he wanted was her to begin with.

He could only imagine how jealous she was of Darla, she'd made that clear earlier. It'd be a miracle if that woman hadn't wrecked his apartment already.

Lindsey lifted his hand up to caress her cheek, the warmth in the contact so arousing.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

A hand touched her cheek and it sent a cold sensation down her spine, he was so cold, but she could fix that.

This was what she had wanted and she was going to make the most of it. Her hands were grasping the front of his shirt like if she let go then he would run away. But now that she had him she wasn't going to let him leave, pulling him closer.

With her eyes closed she didn't notice his back edging to the corner of the desk, and in an action that almost seemed to slow motion then speed up in her mind, they fell from the desk. Lilah turned in the air so that she would hit the ground; self sacrifice? What was she doing? She didn't let her self think about it, come what may, she didn't need to explain her self. Lilah winced as her back hit hard on the floor, knocking the air out of her. But her hands still clenched tight around the silky fabric of his shirt.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey knew that would happen, he was actually counting on it.

He had sat back and let her do the work, but now it was his turn. Smirking devilishly, he took her need of breath as an opportunity. Lindsey kissed to her jaw line, then to her neck, and after pulling at her shirt, he trailed sensual kisses across her shoulders. He had his body pressed tightly against hers, sharing her body heat, like he'd said before, he'd prefer people like her in his bed, that was her hint.

Lindsey didn't exactly know when this feeling had started, but he knew it was stronger than it had ever been.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

She finally got her breath and then seemed to lose it again when he trailed kisses down her.

The buttons on her shirt were not cooperating quickly enough and she went to rip the fabric but stopped her self. Walking out of the office with her shirt ripped open was not a site that she wanted people seeing. So the shirt stayed hugged to her, trapping her from his skin.

Lindsey was warming against her, but she couldn't help with any part that was covered by cloth. Wanting to just close her eyes and be somewhere else, somewhere this was okay, where no one was around.

"Lindsey" she got in while her mouth was free. "Is work over yet?" asking almost like a child on a road trip who complains to their parents 'are we there yet?' Lilah wanted to be rid of this place and just be with him.

When they first kissed it had been exciting, the possibility of being caught, but she didn't care about that anymore, she didn't need that excitement she just needed him.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey abruptly stopped and paused, looking at her with his ice blue eyes filled with lust. He knew exactly why she was asking that, and even though he agreed that they should leave, he didn't want to distance himself from her.

Lindsey sat up with a sigh and a nod. "Yeah, only people here are the ones putting in over time." He couldn't help but chuckle at the choice of words.

He grabbed his keys from his jacket and straightened his tie. "You think you can keep your hands to yourself until we get to your place? I wouldn't want to crash or anything." Lindsey didn't really want to bring Darla back up and it wouldn't be wise to take Lilah to his apartment where an awaiting vampire would be. Lindsey had suggested her place since he didn't even want to put his home as an option.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

He sat up and she pulled herself up on her hands, looking at him._ "You think you can keep your hands to yourself until we get to your place? I wouldn't want to crash or anything.__  
__"_ Lilah listened and smirked, crawling over to him, on her knees. She sat on her heels and ran her fingers across his back seductively "I don't know, depends. If the payoff is worth the wait"

Lilah went to get up but didn't want too. She didn't want to even get up and walk across the room. So instead she reached inside her bra and grabbed a key from the under wire, looking up at him "You never know" Lilah explained the key's placement. No one could say she wasn't 'prepared' though.


	8. I'm not really that funny

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey let soft sounds of laughter escape him. "You would have never waited this long if you hadn't thought already that I'm worth the wait. Hell, I bet you write _Mrs. __Lilah McDonald_ on your note pads."

He shrugged at the key, it was not a bad idea, at least she had a spare. "Well, since you seem lazy and all..." Lindsey trailed off, slipped into his jacket and picked her up in his arms carrying her like he would if they had just been married. "I bet you dream about this, don't you?" The two obviously had mutual feelings for each other, but that didn't mean they wouldn't tease and mock still, that came with the relationship.

Lindsey was counting on her to good pissed off for carrying her and slap him good across the face, it should only be a matter of time. He would still refuse; he knew that she'd imagined things like this before, Lindsey had even given thought to things beyond this.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

The very split second her eyes closed his arms were under her and by the time her eyes opened again she was off the ground. Inhaling sharply at the initial shock, she truly hadn't expected that._ "I bet you dream about this, don't you?"_ he said and she raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. "Only if you count tying your wrists to the bed post and not letting you go until you can't even _say_ the word sex" Lilah said with a smirk. She didn't dream, once in a blue moon she did, depending on how her day or life was going.

Lilah went to push him back but there was hardly anyone in the building, it was late and they could deny it if someone dare asked - all-in-all worth the risk.

Denying that this moment wasn't the highlight of her day, week, month, beyond, was a lie too large to ever put past him. So instead of pushing him away Lilah took her long arms and snaked them around his neck, "If I could dream, who do you think it would be about?' she asked, not telling him but making it pretty obvious.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

He loved the way she thought, her counters were just as good as his attempts to mock her.

"Oh! Doesn't that sound exhilarating? I hope you have rope, or cuffs, or something." Lindsey grinned and chuckled, he wouldn't kiss her now, couldn't even though he could feel the burning desire to do so. Lilah could get mad, deny it ever happened, but fact of it was that she loved it.

He shrugged as if he didn't know. "I'm not sure...strapping young man, pale blue eyes, works with you? Could that be the one you're talking about?" Lindsey smiled warmly, he'd never felt so carefree in his life.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

"Good guess but I was thinking more of a blue eyed country boy that thinks a little too highly of him self?" She replied her head against his shoulder.

"And you wouldn't believe the things locked in my closet" she added about the handcuff comment.

Not that she wouldn't mind just pausing this moment for a long time but he was probably starting to feel awkward just carrying her with no where to go, or maybe he wasn't, she didn't look up to see his face. "Walk and talk" she said simply, easy instructions.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

He nodded, with a expression of relief. "Oh...good, I was starting to think it was someone else, but when you said that I think too highly of myself, well, you confirmed it."

Lindsey got to the elevator and took it down to the garage level, still not putting her down. It wasn't like she weighed much. Finding the way to his car, unlocking it once doing so, finally setting her down so she could get in. Once he'd slipped behind the wheel he'd put the key in the ignition and revved the engine to life.

"Hmm, well I'll just have to see what's in there for myself." Lindsey hated the separation, she wasn't close enough, he wasn't occupied, and so his mind wondered. What would this turn out to be? After this has happened it can't go back to the way it was, he'd quit his job at the firm if it made her feel better about being with him.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

As he walked out of the office and down the building she looked up. There really wasn't that many people here and none of them looked to have the time to bother with Lindsey and her. They were obviously cramming to finish something so they wouldn't get 'fired'. Only one person, woman from the science division, saw them but Lilah locked eyes with her and gave an icy glare that said 'tell anyone and you are taking that trip to Hell a little too soon' and after she did, Lilah could tell that the woman wouldn't say a word.

When they were in the parking garage he set her down where she unwillingly untangled her fingers from his shirt, pulling them back to her side, then on her hips, and across her chest, she didn't know where to put her hands now it was like they were missing something that they were supposed to be holding.

Climbing into the car she just realized how cold it was outside, before in the office it had been relatively warm and she had removed her jacket, forgetting to retrieve it when they left. On the way down she had been in his arms and not cold at all, but now that she was sitting in his car with bare limbs from having only a skirt and maroon blouse on, the cold was defiantly aware. Waiting until she thought he wasn't looking Lilah shivered and pushed herself farther into the seat.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey let the car warm up a bit turned the heat on, taking off his jacket and laying it over her. He gave her a kiss her cheek, killing her with kindness as they called it. Completely aware that she never knew he had it in him to be sweet, it must be a little shocking. Lindsey grinned and shifted the gear of his car from park into reverse. The car backed up and then switched into drive.

Lindsey had never been a slow driver, but he was indeed a good driver and so he practically floored the gas. He figured she wouldn't notice because the car didn't jerk or anything, it surfed along the pavement and out on to the street.

He had never actually been to her home, but he'd seen her file a few times, Lindsey knew where it was.


	9. I know that you're shy

*** * * Lilah * * ***

She watched him lay the jacket on her curiously, almost backing away when he went to kiss her on the cheek because she wasn't sure what he had been trying to do before he did it.

This was different, nobody treated her this way especially Lindsey.

As the car went faster so did the wind, whipping around the car and just the image made her feel it against her skin so she pulled the jacket tighter around herself "What? Stalking me now?" Lilah asked when she realized he hadn't needed directions "I don't need to worry about changing the locks now do I?" It wasn't like she didn't know where his place was.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey rolled his eyes, mildly annoyed. "Seriously Lilah, we've worked together for how long? I've seen your file a couple times. It's easy to pull up stuff on the computer."

He snickered at the comment about her locks. Lindsey didn't even have a key to her home now, how would he get in anyway? "Lilah, I wouldn't have to break into your house, you'd gladly pull me in by the tie and throw me on the floor, but I can't say it'd be rape. Not to the 'willing' part. I know you hate going home to en empty house as much as I do." He'd even been told by Holland before to make time for a healthy social life. Lindsey never did, there was only one person who interested him. Lilah was so much like him in every aspect, including the feelings they shared.

*** * * Lilah * * * **

"Didn't know you were that interested" Lilah said about him checking her file, but she knew he would. Working together they had to know a lot about each other, for professional reasons, and personal ones, in their case.

"What if I'm not home? Can't go dragging you in if I'm not there. Then you would be up the creak without a paddle." Lilah commented and then pictured her self hiring someone to stand outside her apartment door and rehash a message to certain people. Such as if it was someone from work the person would say 'Do your own damn job. I'm not here to hold your hand' or if it was Lindsey say "You know you're supposed to call when it's a booty 'call' right? I mean if not then its purposeless' She smirked at the idea.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey snickered as he pulled in front of her place, thank god, could the drive had been longer? If not for the government plates on his car he'd have been pulled over for breaking the speed limit for sure.

What was it with lawyers and apartments? Moving constantly must come with the job. Holland was the only one he knew who had actually lived in an actual house.

"Are we still talking about interest? I believe we've already established my _interests_ Lilah." He grinned, set his car in park and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. "Then again, I wouldn't need a key or someone to open the door if I wanted in that badly. I grew up on the streets. Everything I achieved is because I had nothing in the beginning. Hell, I can hot wire and everything.  
"

*** * * Lilah * * ***

She opened the car and got out, holding his jacket in one hand and closing the car door with the other. Lilah didn't want to put the jacket on when they were so close to her apartment building so she just held on to it and fronted the cold for the few moments.

"What is your definition of 'on the streets'?" she asked "And what do you think, I grew up in luxury?" she knew most people would probably think so from the way she came off and her appearance. But Lilah had given up a lot for all her shiny things.

She moved over to where he stood.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey shrugged it off, this wasn't exactly a good topic, and it would ruin the moment.

"So, you still got the key?" He asked, standing at her door, looking eye to eye with her. Lindsey wasn't the patient kind of guy; he could hardly wait until she got the door open even the slightest. He yearned for the grip from her hands on his shirt and around his neck, as well as in his hair.

Lindsey would have never thought he could feel so strongly for anyone and that they could feel for him back. All of this was so strange, but it was real, and for that he was relieved.

*** * * Lilah * * * **

The key was still in her fingers she hadn't let go of it since she fished it out of her shirt before. Not wanting to wait, it was like the door was a barrier, the distance was another obstacle. Just something she had to get through to get to him. Flipping the key in her hands she tried to make it fit into the lock, but of course it had to be difficult. Bending down slightly she shoved the key into the lock and twisted it more forcefully then necessary.

Obstacle-over come.

Lilah turned and it only took a split second from when the door started to swing open to when she had spun around to him. Her fingers felt at home again warming into the silky smooth shirt that seemed to mesh perfectly with her hands. Pressing up against him Lilah pushed Lindsey forward slightly over the threshold and kicked the door shut with her heel. The moment it slammed shut her lips met his like the climax of a war movie, the moment the two lovers run across the battle field, meeting between gunfire and explosives.


	10. Just let me sing you to sleep,

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey sighed with relief when he felt her hands on his chest and her lips against his. He actually had to work hard to prevent his eyes from fluttering shut from the arousing contact, but he had found the bedroom, right on queue.

Needing to hold her against a solid surface so that he could be pressed against her, share their body heat, this was crucial.

It was his turn now. He would have shoved her to the bed like she'd done earlier, but knowing that Lilah wouldn't release his shirt. So instead he sufficed with going down with her.

God, he loved this woman, she was as fierce and passionate as he was. He couldn't imagine having ever acted as if he hated her. Lindsey thought of her as a drug that he had to have, for survival if nothing else.

His mind was pulsing with a single thought as he pulled away, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt before colliding their lips once more, leaving his fingers still at work. There was a voice in his head, repeating over and over - Lilah.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

The bombs went off in the background as she kissed him, like there was a war raging in her apartment. Even if there was, she wouldn't have cared. Their life was a war, and she finally had a reason to fight it, other then her own self-stubbornness.

The bed was suddenly under her even though Lilah hadn't even realized they were moving. It was as if everything else just faded away and they were alone entirely, no people or objects left to come between.

Her eyes shot open when he backed away, but it was only to unbutton his shirt, she let her head fall back to the bed in relief. "Don't do that" Lilah said quickly, lifting her head up slightly to look at him.

In impatience she undid the buttons of his shirt herself. Lips over heated without his contact, he was cold, she was hot. Every time they parted she smoldered, needing his touch to cool her, and vice versa.

*** * * Lindsey * * * **

Chuckling he grinned smugly, satisfied. Not because her love made her look weak, but because she did love him. What else would this be called?

"Sorry Li, I don't think my shirt can really keep me as warm as you can." He saw her need and he hurried as much as possible. Lindsey finally threw it to the floor, placing his hands on either side of her, leaning down causing the pounding of his heart against his chest. It felt like fireworks going off, standing on a bridge over looking water, all alone with her.

Lindsey let himself ease down on her and settle himself so that they were both comfortable and he could feel her warmth, but it still wasn't skin on skin contact, not yet, but they had all night. It had taken this long, what was the point in rushing?

*** * * Lilah * * ***

She nodded quickly at his response.

Lindsey pulled off his shirt; breathe quickening as the heat spread throughout. Lilah thought her body was going to melt. It was like a blazing summer day and Lindsey was an icy glass of water, she drank him down hungrily. He couldn't be away from her for a second or she would liquefy, his body touching hers again causing her to sigh by the heat he was absorbing. His hands went to her sides and a shiver ran down her spine at the touch.

Lilah did something she was good at - multitasking. Without parting themselves, she pulled her shirt up and off, hair falling in to her face.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Pushing the hair out of her face he caressed her cheek. She was so warm, and he loved it, they balanced one another out.

He broke the kiss they shared and placed a cool trail of kisses down her body licking and kissing his way back to her lips.

Lindsey could watch her all day, she was so beautiful and she was with him if he played his cards right. If nothing was going right in his life, at least he had her. All these emotions swimming through him, he wanted to tell her, just so she knew. Whatever she did after that was what really counted.

There was really no turning back after that.

Lindsey smiled at her, an actual smile. For the first time in years, he could actually say he was happy, and then the words slipped so easily from his lips. "Lilah....I love you." Not even he could believe what he'd just said, but he wasn't lying.

Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all, but it was true. It had been true for a while now but he was too damn stubborn to say so, too caught up in appearances and other superficial morals.


	11. If you need anything

*** * * Lilah * * ***

His hand touched her cheek and she closed her eyes at the sensation, the equality between temperatures. They meshed, she couldn't have asked for more.

Then why had she waited so long? Was it really her fault? She just didn't want to open up and be crushed, she wouldn't let him. His eyes said he wouldn't, but she couldn't risk it.

_"Lilah...I love you"_ he said, eyes widening at his words.

Had she just heard him right, was this a dream? Was this a nightmare, sent to taunt her with what she wanted, just to have her wake up and none of it be real?

Staring into his eyes she tried to hold on to reality "What?" Lilah whispered. She didn't want to be wrong about this; had to be sure she wasn't just hearing things.

*** * Lindsey * * * **

Lindsey imagined that she'd be feeling quite delusional.

His pale blue eyes stared into hers, soft and sweet. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I said 'I love you'. Is that so hard to believe, or is it just because I'm the one saying it?"

Lindsey tilted his head, waiting for her answer, gazing down at her body under his. This couldn't possibly be helping her warm temperature, being separated like they were. He kissed her cheek; wanting to show her that sex wasn't the only thing he wanted from her. Lindsey's intentions had never been to use her; he didn't use the people he loved.

"It's not a trick, just take a deep breath. You're not dreaming either." He took her hand flattening it to his chest, heartbeat faster then normal but still evident. "See? This is real.  
"

*** * * Lilah * * ***

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, she couldn't breath. Air refused to fill her lungs, staring at him blankly. It was like her mind was having trouble catching up. Lilah wanted to say it back, desperately, it would be true too. She knew it was true because even if her mind was on hyper drive, her body craved his; organs on fire, not liking being a distance from him almost as much as she disliked it.

With the contact of his skin to hers, she could breath, her throat opening to him. "No ones ever said that to me before" she said truthfully.

Almost closing her eyes at the feeling but not allowing them to; Lilah didn't want to close her eyes ever again. Blinking only took away from the time. She didn't want to open her eyes and things change. Even though he said he was real, she had her doubts.

Putting a hand to the other side of his face so that she could look into his eyes without him looking away, so that she could hold him closer to her "I feel like your going to disappear" almost whispering from the closeness between them. Like in the bat of an eye she would be alone, grasping for an imaginary sense of happiness.

*** * * Lindsey * *** *

Lindsey nodded, he figured by how surprised she was that no one had ever told her that before. He knew how strong and independent Lilah was, no one but him had ever taken the time to get close to her, and in the end it was paying off.

"I don't think anyone's ever made you feel the way I make you feel either." Lindsey stayed close to her, just loving the fact that she didn't want him to slow down with all of it.

Shaking his head with a grin, he wasn't going to run away from his feelings for her. "No, I'm not leaving you, not ever. I promise, and despite what Wolfram & Hart has been preaching since the dawn of time, promises are not meant to be broken. I love you Lilah Morgan and you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Lindsey didn't lie to her, he wouldn't. He spoke every word to her from his heart, and until earlier this evening he hadn't even been sure he still had one. Lindsey was sure that she'd melted the ice around it.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

She froze in motion; just his words were enough to break the heat front she was emanating. No one had ever felt this way about her and knowing that someone did now was just so surreal. If you had asked her if she needed something like this in her life just a few hours ago, Lilah would have laughed. But now that she knew what it felt like, what it meant, she couldn't live without it.

Something she didn't even know was missing became whole again with his words and her eyes hazed over but she sucked back in the emotion. That's one thing she had promised herself since that day when she was 11, that she would never cry again, not after what had happened, never, and she had kept true to that promise.

Lindsey just happened to say the perfect thing at the perfect time, right when she needed to hear it most. He said he wouldn't leave her and she knew he wouldn't.

For the first time, she trusted someone. Lilah hadn't been able to do that since…well it had been a very long time, to many years to count.

Her chest clenched and tightened, it hurt to speak but she had to tell him, even if she wasn't ready too. She would say it because it was true, because it was and had been eating her from the inside, because he deserved it.

Shaking off her nerves, looking up at him, bringing her hands down to his shoulders "Lindsey…" she began.


	12. Just the say the word

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

He stared down at her and he felt stronger than ever, like he'd finally found his peace.

Lindsey knew two things, he loved Lilah more than life itself, and she was his piece of heaven, the only heaven he'd ever be able to reach. He could give her the best years of her life if she would let him.

How far could they take this, or rather? How far would Lilah let this go, dating, marriage, kids?

Lindsey brought himself back to reality and listened intently to her words. He felt warm again with her hands on his shoulders and he smiled. All the things she was sharing with him made him feel significant. Lindsey had almost seen her cry and yet he'd pretend it never happened and never tell a soul.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Lilah almost backed down from saying anything but she looked into his eyes and built up the mental strength.

Why was this so difficult? She wanted to say it but the words had never graced her lips so saying them now was a big step even when they were obviously true. Not just true, they were fact. Yet, Lilah was finding it hard to let the sound of it hit the air. If it was such an accurate statement then why was her damn mouth being so uncooperative? Saying it meant that she was letting some one break in, under the shield she had spent so long making invincible. The three words were so simple, almost primal. Nothing new about them in retrospect, it had been said trillions of times. Was it this difficult for everyone? Or was Lilah some sort of emotion-a-phobe?

After a moment Lilah figured she might as well tell her mind to fuck off and just let her mouth say what it needed to say.

Inhaling deeply she began "I…" her voice was shaky with anticipation as well as anxiety, but she just looked at him and the words were effortless "love you" She said slowly

After the initial sentence came out she didn't stop, she opened the gate and there was no closing it now. The words just ran out of her mouth like water, she couldn't make them stop. They came out so fast she would be surprised if he could comprehend them "More then money, more then power, more then oxygen. I saw you and knew. I thought 'he would never be interested' and it ate me from the inside to have to walk in everyday with you just sitting there like you felt nothing. But I do love you, so much it hurts, so much that I hate you. I hate you for making me feel things, for feeling anything, everything; because then I can't control myself, I can't be in control. But I love it at the same time, and so many other emotions that my mind just gets jumbled and I can't think, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breath." Forgetting to breath for the duration of her speech Lilah gasped in oxygen, but she wasn't finished, and soon her mouth started running again, even faster this time like the words were escaping instead of being said. "So never leave, because I already know what its like when you're around and if you leave I wont be able to-to…I don't know, I just wouldn't, couldn't, cant. I can't even put it in words, its like that cliché love in Disney movies that you make fun of and think could never be real, that life would never let someone have something like that, especially in my life. The kind of love where I throw rocks at your window, slip stupid little love notes in your locker, throw the game because you ask, sleep in your jacket, sneak out and run away to anywhere but here just because we can. That kind that when your gone I look around and suddenly every thing is wrong, nothing makes sense, every little thing hurts to an agonizing amount. I don't deserve you, I have done nothing to earn you, nothing, too the contrary actually. I hate that you make me feel because then I have to face the fact that I hate myself, not the world." Lilah said so fast that in the end she was inhaling and exhaling so fast her chest heaved. "Do you…understand?" she asked him, looking away, avoiding his eyes.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

It was his turn to become hazy eyed.

He'd never known any devotion but his own before today. Lindsey wanted her more than anything he needed to live. He would trade the very air he breathed for her love, nothing was more important than her. Facades fell through and they could actually see themselves and each other as the people they were underneath. For once there was emotion, no hiding it. He didn't deny it was there nor did he try to conceal his own.

"Look at me Lilah." Lindsey pleaded with his soft tone and compassionate eyes. He took her face in his hands and looked at her, wanting to know that whatever he said was from the bottom of his heart.

"I'll give it up, all of it. All I need to be happy is you. I don't need the firm to live, what I do need is you. I understand you completely, and do you understand that you've just given me the greatest gift I could ask for?" Lindsey knew how all of this sounded to both of them, but they were past doubt, it was just getting their point across.

"I know Lilah, it doesn't make any sense. You deserve more than you give yourself credit for. I thought I couldn't be happy, ever. I was seeking false happiness from more power. You've opened my eyes, melted my heart. Li, you're the closest I'll ever get to heaven, and just knowing that I can die a happy man. Thinking how life would be without you is impossible because without you, nothing else exists.  
" He knew that this was the first time he had spoken so comfortably around anyone.

This had been simmering under the surface for so long, covered with insults and under handed deceit. They were so alike, both stubborn as hell and not willing to be the first to crack.


	13. I mean anything

*** * * Lilah * * ***

He lifted her chin to look at him, she did so, reluctantly.

"People like us don't get happy endings, so why does it seem like I just stepped into a fairytale? Is it a trick? I don't want this to end badly. I don't want this to end at all, ever." She said and shook her head then looked at him "Swear. Swear that you wont leave, you wont run…you wont let me push you away" Lilah was aware that she had a record for self sabotage, she didn't want to ruin this with him. Never having wanted something so desperately, she wouldn't let it escape her without one hell of a fight.

Her fingers ached she had been holding him so tight for so long, but didn't let them relax, she wasn't ready to do that.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey knew how true that sounded, but it wasn't, not at all. "I know Lilah, it doesn't feel like this should be happening, like it's all too good to believe, but it's not fake. We're lucky to be given this chance. We're making our own destiny."

He tugged her into his arms, his facial expression still optimistic. "I swear. I'll even sign a contract binding my heart to yours for the rest of eternity. I'm not going to walk out on you, trust me. You can't push me away; everything you do makes me want to be with you even more. We're two of a kind Lilah; we're not compatible with anyone else but each other. Not even death is strong enough to take me from you."

Lindsey was already so attached. He knew exactly what he'd be getting himself in to the second he'd made her express herself. Lindsey wanted this, and he knew he'd have to fight for it, he was prepared for that.

*** * * Lilah * * * **

"I know, you're right, I'm just being cynical. But I don't want to get crushed again, once is enough. I cant pull myself out of another hole that deep" Lilah moved so that she was on top, then she looked like she was going to start something, but stopped. Instead she lay down next to him, putting her head on his chest.

His words smothered her and she loved it, she didn't like anyone being overly kind to her except Lindsey. Because she knew he wasn't lying, he wasn't out to get her; he was here because he wanted to be.

The feeling just floated around her and she wanted to capture it in a jar and put it on a shelf, display it to anyone and everyone, see if they were as shocked as she was.

"Because, you know that if you ever did leave me, I would kill you right?" she said against his skin. A smirk playing across her face, and then it disappeared. She wasn't going to be sarcastic right now, it was just instinct. "Is it hot in here to you" Lilah asked looking up slightly at him "Is that just me, its just…" she didn't have words to describe it "…hot"

*** * * Lindsey * * * **

Lindsey could lie her with her for days if she'd let him, but unfortunately the fantasy wasn't perfect, they still had work. Maybe they could call in sick or something, just any old excuse to stay here.

He was pleased when she began to feel more comfortable with him and started making her smart-ass remarks again, that was good. Lindsey chuckled and nodded. "And I'm sure you know that if you so much as glance at another man I'm going on a killing spree." He had always wanted this with someone, to be able to say I love you one second and then be able to joke around the next.

"Yeah, it is, a little. It feels great, warmer when you're closer to me." Lindsey said, keeping a firm hold on her.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

"What about Darla? You know I don't mind adding killing one of the fanged four to my application." She had suddenly starting hating Darla right when she had set her eyes on Lindsey, it disgusted Lilah. Jealousy, you could call it, but Lilah wouldn't.

"Darla may be twice as strong, twice as fast, and twice as powerful in a fight, but if she ever touched you then I bet she wouldn't be one/tenth as pissed off as I would be, which I guess, would give me the upper hand." Lilah said as he pulled her closer, she pulled her arms up to her so she was huddled into the perfect temperature, like a small cubby where the heat and wind couldn't rush in. Finding the perfect spot, she realized it _was_ 'perfect' and the thought ran through her mind a million times. Could she keep it perfect? She hoped - something she tried not to let herself do.

Being so close and caught by his embrace she fought to keep her eyes open. The day had just drained her mentally and physically, not just from the long work day but from emotionally spilling herself to him. "Mhmm, I know" she said almost incoherently, fighting to stay awake, not wanting to miss this, any of this.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey was hoping that subject wouldn't come up, but he had known it eventually would. Running a hand through his hair he sighed with a shrug. "I don't know about Darla. Last time I saw her, she was in my bed, and trying to claim me by biting me or something, I have no idea how vampires do that. That's why I didn't get much sleep, I refused to let her do that and I left, stayed up the entire time incase she decided to follow...So I guess this means I can never going home huh?" Lindsey asked with a chuckle. He knew there was no point in lying about that, he'd already told them everything at the meeting. Lindsey wouldn't lie to her either way, he had worked too hard to get her to trust him, let alone get her to tell him what she felt.

"Shhh...That's enough, Lilah. You don't have to worry about her. It's just me and you." Lindsey grinned when he saw her eyes starting to shut, she looked exhausted. Just as tired as he was, maybe more. Though they were both trying to stay awake, failing but trying. He rubbed his hand along her back, soothing her into sleep. They still did have work tomorrow.

Lindsey hoped that she would forget the whole Darla situation. He didn't want her hurt, either of them. If Lilah got hurt, Lindsey would have to hunt them all down. If Darla got hurt, he'd have Angelus and Spike coming for both of them. He had to keep the balance and keep everyone at peace; it's the only way it would work out.


	14. Rest assured, if you start to doze

*** * * Lilah * * ***

She let her eye close, secure in the fact he wouldn't leave her now. His hand made circles on her back and she soon found it hard to not drift in and out of sleep.

"We'll figure it out" she said lowly, not wanting to think about Darla, but the thought of them just ebbed in on her. Putting her hand next to his chest, she reminded herself without her eyes who she was with. Maybe that would take her mind off of it, and it did.

It wasn't very long before she fell to sleep, her muscles relaxed from being tense, and barrier falling with sleep. They would have to go to work tomorrow but she didn't even want to begin to contemplate that. She just wanted to be here, now, not thinking about tomorrow, or any time in the future.

*** * * Lindsey * * * **

Lindsey just sat and watched her drift into a deep sleep, she looked so peaceful. Nothing could hurt her now. He was sure that when she awoke that there would nothing left to fear or hide from, especially him; he'd made sure of that.

Everything was going to really be truly _perfect_, just like in the movies.

Lindsey stayed up and watched her the entire night until it was about a hour from the time Lilah had her alarm set for. He slipped out of bed, being sure not to wake her yet; turned off the alarm early so she would have something more pleasant to wake up too. Finding the coffee and filters he put on a pot. After he finished and was sure it was near the time to get up he went over to his side of the bed, crawling back next to her. Lindsey kissed her forehead and then gently placed a kiss on her lips with a smile as he waited for her to wake up.

*** * * Lilah * * * **

Darkness surrounded, but she didn't wake up instantly like every other night. No, tonight was different, an image began to appear. Was this a dream? She didn't dream, well she did, but they were few and far in between.

_It was the office, but not at the same time, like an alternate dimension that she couldn't break away from. Her desk looked the same, solid and wood; the ground seemed to float just where her feet grazed it. _

_Looking around she saw Lindsey, Holland, a few armed guards, her parents, and Evangeline. "What the-"she went to curse but her father wrapped a hand around her mouth. Lilah wanted to bite him, tensing at his touch. "Shh, now you know what happens now. Didn't actually think it was this easy did you?" Holland spoke "Now, just be glad it isn't you"._

_Lilah looked down and her fingers were grasping a dagger. "What?" she said but then Lindsey was in front of her. Her hand begun to rise, she watched her arm move involuntarily, like a horror movie where the poltergeist takes over the human's body._

_Realization hit and she tried to pull her arm back but couldn't. It just kept moving closer to Lindsey, slowly, the dagger pointed straight at him. He didn't move, but his eyes begged her not to do it. Suddenly she couldn't speak, couldn't tell him that she wasn't the one doing this. _

_It was all so real; the blade under her fingers was cold and heavy. 'No, no, no, stop' Lilah pleaded in her mind, but her body wouldn't cooperate. _

_In one quick and swift extension of her arm the blade pierced through his chest, twisting, and pulled back out with all the slowness of a crime of passion. Blood splattered across her cheek, coating the grey blouse. It dripped off the knife slowly, which Lilah slowly unhinged her fingers from, letting it fall to the floor as she watched him falter. _

_The look Lindsey gave her was like none she had ever seen - ultimate betrayal. _

_It took only seconds before he collapsed to the ground and so did she, trying desperately to put him back together.. _

_Her hands were stained crimson, streaming blood all the way to her elbows. Yet, Lilah compressed the wound as if this would help but blood just kept seeping through her fingers with every heartbeat. _

_Evangeline stepped out in her small white dress, radiating a glow that made a halo around her youthful face. She stood next to Lindsey and in a sorrow filled voice quoted 'the Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe as if they were parting words from one world to the other._

"_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted…Nevermore"_

That's when she awoke, rising up in the bed like she was running from her mind, gasping in oxygen.

*** * * Lindsey * * * **

Lindsey's eyes widened when she jolted up from the bed trying to breath. Without even having to think about it his arms wrapped tightly around her letting her know he was here. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Lilah" she was still in a sort of aftershock "I'm here" he seemed to be getting through "...what's wrong?"

Was this about him, had he caused this? Lindsey pushed the thoughts far from his mind and rocked her in his arms. "It's alright. You were dreaming. Scared the living hell out of me, I thought I was going to have a heart attack." He kissed the top of her head and never thought he could be content just holding someone.

Lindsey hated to know that her dreams were the one place he couldn't protect her, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.


	15. Then I'll tuck you in

*** * * Lilah * * * **

She sat there for a moment just focusing on coming back to reality. Slowing her breathing came to a more normal pace.

He felt real, then again, so had the dagger.

Just then Lilah turned quickly in his arms, placing a hand on his chest and found there was no wound. She hadn't stabbed him, and even though it was a dream, she still felt terrible about it; like it had actually happened, or would happen in the future.

Leaning her head forward she rested her forehead on his shoulder. Sighing deeply, trying to remind herself that none of it had been real, that she would never do something like that.

"Nothing, just a dream" she muttered. The words were spoken to him, but she also said it herself, reassuring that it was in fact just a dream.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey knew better, it obviously wasn't _just_ a dream if it had scared her that much. Not much scared Lilah.

He cared of course, but wouldn't push her to talk about it, she was calming and the last thing she would want is for him to pry into it.

Lindsey sighed and got up, bringing the coffee back for her and setting her cup on the night stand. "You know we can just stay home together and go out, or we can go to work, in which case I'm not letting you out of my sight. I don't care if I have to keep you prisoner in my office all day." He said with a smirk playing on his face, hoping to get a rise out of her, which would assure him that she was fine. That's all he wanted, to make sure she was alright, he couldn't live without her.

Lindsey pushed hair behind her ears and grinned upon getting a full view of her beautiful face.

*** * * Lilah * * * **

Lilah shook her head, shaking off the dream. It had seemed so real because she didn't know what Wolfram & Hart was going to do. Worrying wasn't something she did a lot, about anyone or anything, but that's all she seemed to be doing right now.

Grabbing the coffee off the nightstand, she lifted it slightly at him like a silent 'thanks'. She swirled the liquid around her cup, letting it cool.

When he pushed the hair out of her face, she looked up at him. "I have never missed a day of work, ever…ever. Can't go breaking a record like that. And I am sure I can find some excuse to be in your office" with that she climbed off the bed, shoving away the nightmare.

Lilah took off the skirt she had had on from last night. "Grey, black, white, red?" she asked him as she flipped through her closet.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey stretched and upon mid-stretch he chuckled, looking at her with a cocked brow. "So you're saying if I were to feel like lounging about here, you'd still leave?" It was a completely honest question; he didn't expect her to say yes just because he'd asked and since he was normally so full of himself.

Lindsey stroked his chin at her question of the color she was going to wear. He smirked and mumbled under his breath.  
"Does it really matter? I'm gonna get them off you one way or another, no matter what color they are..." Lindsey saved himself with a quick, "Red." Smiling innocently at her and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

She smirked at his comment "You are quite confident about your charm aren't you?" Lilah asked, knowing the answer.

Reaching out she grabbed a dress but put it back, saving that for some other time. Instead she slipped a red long sleeve shirt on and black dress pants. She didn't wear the dress she was going to put on often, and decided to wear it when there was more of a purpose then work.

"And yes, I would go to work, but you would follow" Lilah informed as she smoothed down the shirt and picked a black chocker with a red pendant out of a large box full of shiny strings and jewels.

Walking into her bathroom she grabbed the curler and a brush, starting to fix her hair.

*** * * Lindsey * * *****  
**

Lindsey shrugged with his cocky grin. "Well, what can I say? It's my southern charm talking, and let me tell you, it's such a _curse_." He said sarcastically and lay down, eyes staring at the ceiling.

Loosening his tie, taking it off and unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt. "Mind sharing with me why I'd do that? Cause, you know, I'm feeling pretty lazy and tired. Like I've said, I don't sleep much and I don't think a desk can suffice a nice comfy bed." He locked his hands together behind his head and got comfortable.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Looking over at him and then back in the mirror, she fluffed the side of her hair. "Because, which would you rather have - a nice comfy bed or me? Take your time" Lilah said and leaned closer to the mirror to apply her dark make-up. She had never been into the highlights, more of a thick mascara and eye liner kind of gal. Without make-up or with light colors she appeared much more youthful, but the assumptions and everything that came with it were things Lilah did not want.

Walking out she grabbed the coffee, drinking a few sips before motioning for him to get up "Come on, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can go home" it seemed like a decent enough trade

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

He groaned and slipped his tie back over his head, adjusting it perfectly. "I don't understand why I can't have both at the same time. I never thought I could hate work, but man am I loathing it right now."

Lindsey got up and pushed his hair back, sighing with a roll of his eyes. "That's completely untrue. See, if we went late, then we'd be there for a short period of time and we'd get home even faster." He grumbled and grabbed his keys, heading out the door. Lindsey wouldn't be much entertainment; he'd probably end up sleeping all day at work until Holland came in to bother him about god only knows what.

He knew the worse thing they could possibly do was bring Darla back to the building like Holland had talked about doing. That was just asking for trouble, it would ruin everything, and he'd have to avoid her any way possible if they had found her already.

Lindsey started up the car and waited for Lilah to put her seatbelt on, he wasn't in a hurry, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to go a considerable amount over the speed limit.


	16. Plant my lips

*** * * Lilah * * * **

Not really wanting to go, but she just didn't miss work, or any appointment for that matter. It was a thing of hers, punctuation.

Climbing into the seat she pulled on her heels and fastened them. Then clicked the seat belt shut, looking over at him "So, how much you want to bet she's sitting on your desk right now?" Lilah said picturing it and what she would do. Professionalism was something Lilah was going to have to work very hard to keep in front of Darla.

There were few people she hated as much as her. The list consisted essentially of –Assorted people from the past, Darla, and every aerobic instructor on at 2 o'clock in the morning- that's it. And the first two were the only real hates, but they were for two completely different reasons.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Lindsey narrowed his eyes on the road, it pissed him off. Nothing Lilah said had caused it, but he was sure that Holland had taken the opportunity to make her feel at home in Lindsey's office as usual. She would be waiting to see him, which only gave him this short time to prepare himself mentally.

Lindsey knew that one of Darla's favorite games was to fuck with his mind, she did it constantly, but he wouldn't stand for it, and that's why he'd left his apartment and made due with his office. There was nowhere to hide now, and worst of all he knew that Lilah and Darla didn't like the idea of each other. Darla was possessive and she had the idea in her head that Lindsey belonged to her when he'd told her a million times that he didn't. He knew Lilah was the one with a temper and she never liked the fact that Darla was fond of Lindsey.

He decided it was safer to just act like he didn't know, wishing he really didn't. "Well that depends, who is _she_?"

*** * * Lilah * * ***

"Well if there is more then one 'she' that you could possibly be thinking of then we might have an issue there" Lilah said, knowing full and well that Lindsey knew who _she_ was. But maybe he just didn't want to talk about it, spend the last few seconds they had alone without talking about Darla, or work, or any other thing that might ruin their day. She wasn't sure if that was possible though, ruining her day that is. Someone would have to try pretty hard to even come close.

They pulled up to the building and it practically repelled her, like Lilah wasn't welcome, but it was all in her head.

*** * * Lindsey * * * **

"Lilah..." He trailed off with a sigh. "I don't want to see her anymore than you do, alright? It's our job though and we're stuck with it."

Lindsey parked and felt like he might as well be walking to his demise. The combination of Darla and Lilah was not a good thing.

Once finding their way to the elevator he hit the floor that their offices were located on. Lindsey wasn't even going to bother checking at the front desk if anyone had been brought to his office, he already knew.

Whilst walking down the hallway, with Lilah close behind, he stopped abruptly at the door, almost sensing her presence. It sent a chill down his back when he grabbed the door handle. Turning and threw his door open, finding that Lilah had painted the perfect picture earlier.

Lindsey kept his eyes averted to the floor after he saw her on his desk. He'd also seen a glimpse of Holland. Once he was sure Lilah had entered, he pushed the door shut.

"Lindsey, I'm sure you remember Darla, I want you two to get reacquainted and make her feel at home." Lindsey growled under his breath, hands clenched into fists. "I-gave-her-my-apartment...isn't that enough?" He asked, shakily, fueled by so much anger.

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Lilah walked in the door and could feel her skin burn with Darla's presence. She didn't speak, just stared at her, trying to keep everything calm. If Darla said one word to her, one remark she would just…well some gruesome events are better left to imagination. But for now, it seemed to be playing out coolly.

Lilah stepped closer to Lindsey, slightly behind him so that she wouldn't just rip Darla apart.

She listened to Lindsey answer Holland and was particularly pissed off that at what Holland was asking.

*** * * Lindsey * * *****  
**

Lindsey glared at Holland with unkind icy blue eyes. He was not happy with Holland's answer. "No, Lindsey. It's not. It's never enough for people like us. Don't you know that?"

Lindsey swallowed hard and took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, I am in a very… lets call it _fragile_ state of mind right now, sir. I really don't have the time nor the patience to deal with her bullshit, so if you'll kindly ask her to stop her fucking mind games, then I may be able to bare this assignment you're putting on. But I'm not making any promises." Holland nodded and walked out.

He walked around the edges of his office. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't sit on my desk, Darla."

*** * * Lilah * * ***

Lilah watched and listened to the conversation, trying to figure out what they wanted with Darla so they could get it over with and get her out of here.

She stood, flexing her fingers in and out, tapping them on her leg. Waiting for something to happen, anything, maybe some one would come in with something for her to do.

Lilah put her hand on his shoulder letting go as she turned and opened the door to his office. Before she left, Lilah turned to Lindsey and added without looking at Darla "I'll be in my office" she then closed the door behind her and walked to her own office. It was easier to breath here, but not very relaxing; she just wondered what was happening in his office.

*** * * Lindsey * * ***

Looking at Lilah with pleading eyes, but he knew she couldn't stay here. He hung his head for a moment and let the anguish wash over him.

Lindsey walked over to his desk, hitting a speed dial number on his phone and pushed speaker. "Hello? I want you to tend to Miss Darla. She'll be occupying my office for a while, so I want you treat her _nicely_..." He ordered, finishing with a considerable amount of venom in his voice.

With that Lindsey backed up, not taking his eyes off of Darla's gaze that rested on him. He knew better than to turn his back on a vampire.

Quickly, he backed out of his office and took long strides, going as fast as he could without looking like he was rushing. Lindsey made it to Lilah's office and entered without knocking, it was a subconscious thing, being so used to starting things and arguing, but that's not what he came for.

He stood there, the door closed, and instead of waiting for the 'ok', he simply threw his arms around her and kissed her, after which he took a seat, it was still early after all. "Well, I feel better now." Lindsey said with a wide grin.


End file.
